


Toxic Relationships

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: M/M, Mentioned violence, angry auggie, anxious julian, jack will is overrated, toxic julian, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: Julian beats up Jack, so August confronts him.





	Toxic Relationships

Blood leaked from Julian's fist as the teenager walked home, blood that came from Jack Will.

Julian just couldn't control himself—Jack was so annoying, too annoying and cocky, and he deserved a good hit in that smug face of his. Jack always wanted to start a fight, but he could never finish them.

The only good thing that Julian had to look forward to was going home and seeing his boyfriend, August—the latter teenager always went straight to his home, after all.

Julian opened the front door, smiling as he saw August sitting on his sofa. His mother and father weren't home, and they wouldn't be for a couple of hours—otherwise, they'd throw a fit about the deformed sixteen-year-old on their couch.

August turned his head to look at Julian, and the brunette grinned as he leaned in, trying to kiss his boyfriend. However, August just moved his head away and scoffed, leaving Julian hurt.

"What was that for?" Julian demanded before his voice softened, "Is. . . everything okay?"

Julian immediately felt anxiety begin to creep into his being, picking at his small shreds of stability. His hands started to shake, paranoia taking over him. Was August going to break up with him? Julian would have nobody if he did that.

August gave him as close to a glare as he could—due to his deformity. “You beat up Jack?”

Julian’s mouth went dry. “N–no. . .” He trailed off.

“Like hell you didn’t,” August hissed, intense malice coming from the usually submissive and soft boy.

Julian clenched his jaw. “He’s a li—“

“Your hands!” August shrieked, anger appearing in his eyes as realization dawned on Julian—he had totally forgotten about Jack’s blood on his hands.

“It’s my blood,” Julian quickly stated. “I. . . fell.”

Julian was usually better at making up lies, but as August’s eyes burned deep into his soul, all he could do was sweat.

“I don’t believe you,” August spat. “I’m. . . I’m getting sick of your anger issues!”

Hurt filled Julian’s brown eyes, and he looked taken back before his gaze hardened. “I’m sick of your face.” His words were cold and casual.

“I’m sick of your everything,” August sneered, standing up as he tried to pretend that Julian’s comment hadn’t just completely pierced a hole in his already fragile heart.

Panic filled Julian. “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere that’s away from you.”

Impulsively, Julian yanked back August’s wrist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He felt August struggle against him, but Julian would always win the physical fights.

“I love you,” Julian muttered softly, bringing his lips to the boy’s cheek.

“Let go of me, now!”

“I’m sorry,” Julian breathed, trailing his lips lower as August began to tear up as he leaned into the malicious boy’s touch.

Julian was horribly toxic, but despite this, August would always go back to him.


End file.
